


I'd carry you around in my pocket

by haengbokhaeya (shinybicho)



Series: i'll be the spring to your smile [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bad Poetry, Fluff, M/M, it's like one line lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinybicho/pseuds/haengbokhaeya
Summary: Well... who knew magic powers existed? Or; Jihoon shrunk to two inches tall and surprisingly (or not), no one else but Soonyoung knew how to react (and save Jihoon).





	1. i'd carry you around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why would you do that,” Seungkwan asked, as he waved a hand angrily at the television screen. “If you love the guy, LET HIM GO! You didn’t have to bibbidi bobiddi boo his ass!”

“Has anyone seen Jihoon?” Soonyoung asked, head popped up at the doorway. Everyone had their own schedules to attend. A few variety show appearances, others lessons, while the rest were on a free day. Jihoon was one of the ones who had a free day, and it coincided with Soonyoung’s. Soonyoung wanted to ask Jihoon for some songwriting lessons for their next album, but...

“Didn’t he say he’d be in his studio the whole day?” Jeonghan said, as he flipped the channel. Nothing good was particularly on, and he liked the habit of pressing randomly until something caught his eye.

“I just came from there,” Soonyoung replied, and he took a seat beside Jeonghan on the makeshift couch. “‘Was empty.”

“Think he went to Chanyeol-hyung’s studio again?” Jeonghan asked, as he threw the remote to the corner of the couch. He settled with a drama marathon that had a witch as the main female character (they didn’t know enough to decide if she was a protagonist or an antagonist yet), spouting the silliest lines. But hey, it was fiction. Soonyoung sat beside him, and made himself comfortable. If Jihoon was indeed at Chanyeol’s studio, then he had to wait until he returned. Making songs, though looked easy, took time especially when you had someone else with you.

“Has Jihoon arrived yet?” Seungcheol asked when they all arrived home and gathered to watch the television. Hours passed since Soonyoung asked where Jihoon was, and every other member arrived during the time span. Not once had Jihoon shown himself. “Who else are we waiting for?”

“Mingyu,” Minghao said absentmindedly at the front. “And Wonwoo-hyung. I think they went to the company building to get something.”

Seungcheol nodded, as he counted each head to see if Minghao was right. After he counted (there were ten of them; Minghao was right), he asked, “Is chicken okay for dinner?”

The room echoed with ‘yes’ and ‘sure’ from the group (and one ‘boneless half and half, hyung!’ from Seungkwan). Seungcheol nodded again, and took a phone to order. They would just leave a box or two for Mingyu, Wonwoo, and Jihoon to eat when they returned.

With all their schedules for the day finished, everyone relaxed. Despite their schedules earlier that day, it was light compared to their typical schedules. While it was difficult to have solo schedules, it allowed them to arrive home early and rest.

“Why would you do that,” Seungkwan asked, as he waved a hand angrily at the television screen. “If you love the guy, LET HIM GO! You didn’t have to bibbidi bobiddi boo his ass!”

“Hyung, calm down,” Chan said, scooting a bit further from Seungkwan with a judgemental stare.

Hansol, who sat beside Seungkwan, rubbed a comforting hand on his back. Seungkwan was dangerously invested in the drama. He was about to yell at the actress again when feet stomped out the hall, and the door was slammed.

“Hyung!” Mingyu called, his limbs flying everywhere. He stumbled and fell on his face with a loud thump that was sure to be painful. Everyone winced, as they waited for Mingyu to gather himself enough to explain his rush. They watched as Mingyu scrambled, long limbs looking as if they were twisting into a knot.

Seungcheol raised a brow, as Junhui walked to help Mingyu stand. Mingyu’s nose was red, and his lips were in a pout. Seungcheol couldn’t wait, so he asked. “What is it, Mingyu?”

Mingyu’s head snapped up, remembering why he rushed in the first place. He glanced over his shoulder, and he twisted out of Junhui’s hold to check outside. Wonwoo appeared in their view with an irritated look, and something on his shoulder.

“I--is...” Junhui gawked, one hand covered his mouth as the other pointed on the thing on Wonwoo’s shoulder. “Is that Jihoon?!”

The rest of the members who sat on the floor scrambled to stand. They rushed to the door where Wonwoo stood. All their heads were placed on top of one another like building blocks to see if it really was.

Jihoon held one hand tightly on Wonwoo’s shirt collar. His face was scrunched, and flushed red. Wonwoo opened his palm, and crooked it for Jihoon to jump on. Jihoon hopped onto it so that Wonwoo was able to show everyone more closely. There was a pink tinge on Jihoon’s cheeks that could still be seen by everyone despite the change in size. It was embarrassing and Jihoon felt like a circus show.

“It is.” Seungcheol confirmed and pushed everyone back unconsciously to give Jihoon space, but from Wonwoo’s face that looked tired, and Jihoon’s own face grim, the members knew it anyway. “What the hell happened?”

Mingyu fumbled at his pants pockets. Wonwoo threw him a ‘are you kidding me right now, Kim Mingyu?’ look that was familiar with everyone by then. (It was a look majority of the members have used at least once. At Mingyu.) He whipped out a crumpled paper from his back pocket, and unfolded it. He gave it to Seungcheol, who narrowed his eyes to decipher the writing.

“What’s it say?” Seungkwan snuck between the bodies to read over Seungcheol’s shoulder. They both balked, faces turned white, and Seungcheol passed it to Jisoo.

Jisoo took it calmly, with a raised brow. His eyes narrowed by the second, as his brows dipped lower. He tugged Hansol’s sleeve until they were shoulder to shoulder, trying to read the crumpled paper. The silence between the members was unnerving. Wonwoo placed Jihoon on Soonyoung’s shoulder because his arm was tired and Soonyoung had That (longing) Face.

Jisoo and Hansol looked up from the paper to stare at each other questionably. They turned back to the paper, then at Jihoon, then at Seungcheol. Seungcheol raised a brow, a silent question to the both of them. He resisted the urge to tap his foot.

“Well, it isn’t gonna last forever,” Hansol said, and everyone released a breath they all didn’t know they held.

“But it’s gonna take a while before he grows back to normal.” Jisoo finished, throwing a sympathetic look at Jihoon. Seungcheol pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed deeply.

“Did it say when?” Seungcheol asked, exasperated. When neither Jisoo nor Hansol answered, and they even avoided looking at Seungcheol, he rephrased. “Did it say _how_?”

Jisoo sighed in turn, folding the paper as properly as he could with how crumpled it was. “The ink got smudged out by the crumple. I can’t read it.”

“Did it say _why_?” Seungcheol asked, his voice had a bit of desperation into it, rising slightly at the end of the question. Jisoo and Hansol looked at each other again but it was Hansol who turned back directly at Seungcheol and shook his head. Jisoo gave Jihoon a sympathetic look and he’d pat his shoulder if he could.

“Great,” Jihoon said from where he was perched on Soonyoung’s shoulder. “Just great!”

“You’re lucky filming for the music video finished last week.” Jeonghan said, earning a cross between a pout and a glare from Jihoon.

“When did you get the letter, Jihoon-ah?” Junhui asked, and suddenly it was odd that no one mentioned it up until then.

“...during the filming of our music video.”

Everyone looked at each other. Seungcheol held his chin, in deep thought. They tried to remember what happened during filming that might have triggered... whatever was happening to Jihoon.

“Ah!” Seokmin exclaimed. “Was that when Jihoon-hyung’s fansite gave us lunch?” Realization dawned on Jihoon’s eyes. He clutched onto Soonyoung’s collar tighter, though it wasn’t obvious. Everything was suddenly falling into place, except for a few pieces that fit but not completing the same picture. Jihoon raised his head, craning his neck to make sure he could still follow the conversation.

“Hyung, didn’t you ask us if we got envelopes on our lunch boxes too? Since it was pretty weird that it was only your lunchbox that had your name on it?” Seokmin asked, snapping his fingers. One by one, they understood when it happened. The event was recent enough that they remembered the moment. Though it left them confused as to _why_ it happened.

“You read it out loud, and we both thought the noona fan was just being poetic!” Seokmin frowned, deep in thought. He held his temples with both hands as he tried to remember what it said. He snapped his fingers again, and recited.

“ _Little do you know; little do you care. Thus you need to show; emotions stripped bare._ ”

Everyone shivered. The atmosphere in the room felt cold, and eerie. Seokmin, though he recited it, looked green. Jihoon clutched Soonyoung’s collar tighter than he thought he ever could. Soonyoung raised a hand, making sure that Jihoon would not fall off balance. Seungcheol looked around and stared at the paper Jisoo was still holding. For once, Jeonghan had nothing to tease about. Jisoo looked like he wanted to offer comfort, or say something encouraging.

But after a beat, Seungkwan blurted out, “The fuck kind of drama is this?”

And all Jisoo could say in the end was, “ _Language_!”


	2. in my pocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had two weeks before their official comeback stage. Two weeks felt too long and too short. Seungcheol, along with Soonyoung, and Jihoon who was perched onto Soonyoung’s shoulder, explained the situation to their managers. Then, they moved up to the president.

They had two weeks before their official comeback stage. Two weeks felt too long and too short. Seungcheol, along with Soonyoung, and Jihoon who was perched onto Soonyoung’s shoulder, explained the situation to their managers. Then, they moved up to the president. The president frowned, as he scrutinized Jihoon properly.

“We need to tighten security,” he began, “and _you all_ need to be more careful.”

The three of them bowed, a perfect ninety degree angle in apology. Jihoon, being two inches tall on Soonyoung’s shoulder, held a few strands of Soonyoung’s hair for balance. It was too late to put everything on hold, especially when they all prepared for the comeback. The president pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed. The three of them flinched, but they never dared to raise their heads.

“In the meantime,” he continued, and his voice was resigned but sympathetic, like a father having to scold his sons, “keep a low profile and try to figure out how to reverse the ‘spell’, alright?”

“Yes sir!” Seungcheol bellowed, and Soonyoung echoed. Jihoon mumbled his reply, and the guilt consumed him. The president ruffled Seungcheol and Soonyoung’s hairs, like a father would. They raised their heads, but kept their eyes low. Jihoon kept his head bent until a finger tapped the top of his head.

He raised his head in surprise, and he saw the president’s face that looked apologetic. Jihoon felt guiltier. The president had a lot on his plate without the ‘spell’, handling many other trainees and idols, and business investors and more.

Seungcheol waved a hand at them dismissively, following after their president. A longer meeting seemed to be needed just in case the spell would take longer than two weeks to resolve.

“Hey,” Soonyoung said, as he walked to Jihoon’s personal studio, “no one’s blaming you for this, you know that, right?”

It sounded determined in Jihoon’s ears. None of them liked being the cause and reason why a comeback was delayed. It wasn’t a satisfying comeback if it wasn’t with all thirteen members. It happened once with Wonwoo, and that was one too many.

“I mean, we probably should have expected illnesses or injuries and those are things we can take care and be careful of,” Soonyoung continued, as he pushed the door to the studio open, and turned the lights on, “but magic isn’t… seriously, who _dabbles_ in those stuff?”

Soonyoung offered an open palm in front of Jihoon. Jihoon jumped onto it, as he allowed Soonyoung to carefully set him down on his desk where his computer was. He really wouldn’t be able to work on any songs with his size, since the mouse was probably bigger than him, but his studio was a comforting place. He was thankful Soonyoung knew how much he needed the comfort.

Soonyoung took a seat on the computer chair once Jihoon was comfortable on the desk. He pulled out the crumpled piece of paper and straightened it out. They tried all night to decipher what it meant to no avail. Instead, they re-wrote the short spell so that all of them knew what to find. Soonyoung scrunched his face in deep concentration, and Jihoon was distracted already. Soonyoung darted the tip of his mouth at the corner of his lips, but it seemed like an unconscious habit.

“So the _little do you know; little do you care_ was partly because she’s a crazy-ass fan who wanted your attention?” Soonyoung said, as Jihoon nodded, but everyone established that the night before. It seemed like a reference to _Les Misérables_ , which was why Jihoon didn’t give it much thought.

“ _Thus you need to show; emotions stripped bare_ …” Soonyoung finished, and Jihoon winced all of a sudden. He felt a tug of _something_ inside him. It was difficult to explain, and it was frustrating.

“You’re usually more intuitive than this, Ji,” Soonyoung said, and Jihoon winced again when he called him by his nickname for a whole different reason. There was a scathing comment on the tip of his tongue, but if he understood the ‘spell’ correctly, he was scared that he might shrink more. They were all frustrated; Soonyoung didn’t deserve the remark.

“Maybe we’re thinking too much of it,” Soonyoung said, as he ran a hand through his hair. “Maybe it’s just as it says.”

Jihoon raised a brow at Soonyoung, but said nothing. He waited patiently for Soonyoung to finish his thought. Waiting for a reply while watching Soonyoung’s face was like watching an animation. From scrunched up brows to a frown to an _aha!_ moment to his lips pinching down.

Finally, Soonyoung sighed. “Maybe you should just show more feelings.”

Jihoon blinked once, twice, thrice for good measure. That would be interpreting the ‘spell’ literally, if they understood Jisoo and Hansol’s translation correctly. If that was all it took, it was both easy and difficult. He was never known for wearing his heart on his sleeve, after all. _If_ that was all it took, then _how_ was he going to ‘just show more feelings’?

Soonyoung looked at him expectantly, eyes wider than normal. He didn’t crowd Jihoon, knowing that there was an issue regarding personal space. Even-- _especially_ \--in that size. Jihoon tilted his head a bit as he narrowed his eyes. He wasn’t sure what Soonyoung was expecting of him.

What was he even supposed to do? Should he start talking more? Saying more of his opinion? That really hadn’t worked out properly before and if not in check, his brain-to-mouth filter was an asshole. He said the wrong thing at the wrong time and it always resulted in more apologies and explanations than meaningful words and phrases.

It was a lot better to just… stay quiet unless explicitly asked for his opinion.

Which was something Soonyoung just _loved_ doing, much to his dismay. Whenever the fans asked Soonyoung to do something, or if the rest of the members wanted some fun, Soonyoung was _bound_ to mention his name and he had to come up with something on the spot. It usually ended up being a sarcastic reply to whatever Soonyoung said, but they all had fun and that was all that mattered. With closed eyes and a deep exhale, Jihoon considered his words carefully.

So… here went nothing.

“I like you,” he blurted out quickly with the words almost squished together that it was almost a mumble, ducking his head to hide the fact that he knew he was blushing. His cheeks were dark pink to the tip of his ears and he _prayed_ that Soonyoung wouldn’t be able to see it from that angle.

“Thanks?” Soonyoung said in the form of a question, and Jihoon’s heart cracked. “I mean, I like you too, Ji.”

 _That_ got Jihoon’s head snapping up. All the color still on his face due to embarrassment for two different reasons. Did he hear that right? “You like me too? As in… _that_ like?”

Soonyoung shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He nodded after rolling his eyes a bit (which normally would be insulting, but Jihoon just felt the waves of relief through his veins, he couldn’t comprehend anything else). “Why do you think I hang out here often?”

Jihoon furrowed his brows because that was a good question. His neck was starting to cramp from looking up high at Soonyoung but he needed answers. “I thought it was because you needed ideas for the choreography.”

Soonyoung opened his palm, offering Jihoon to jump onto it. Jihoon took it and sat down just so he wouldn’t fall off balance on his ass once Soonyoung started bringing him closer. It was warm and comfy, a bit calloused from the hard work. But it was sturdy and sure and he felt safe despite being two inches tall.

Soonyoung chuckled and the room brightened. It always was for Jihoon, whenever Soonyoung smiled widely and proudly. “That too,” Soonyoung admitted, “but that’s just a bonus. I’m honestly in here for you.”

Jihoon’s face turned even redder, like an embarrassed character from a romance manhwa or cartoon. He felt steam escape his ears and he wanted _so badly_ to hide from Soonyoung. Soonyoung, who always preferred to speak before he thought. Soonyoung, who was always beside him inside the studio booth even when it was crowded. Soonyoung, who restlessly listened to his ranting because that one single key just _did not work_. Soonyoung, who stayed with him through thick and thin despite the pressure to produce high quality music and performances after each stage.

It had _always_ been Soonyoung.

Soonyoung raised his palm high enough that even Jihoon needed to cross his eyes to look at his face directly. Time felt like it was frozen for just the two of them. Jihoon wanted to reach out to Soonyoung. Like Soonyoung was something _so close_ yet so far away at the same time. That he had been with Soonyoung for _years_ but never this close.

The kiss was soft between them. Jihoon grabbed any part of Soonyoung’s chin. There was some stray stubble only visible at their proximity (which was little to no space between them at all). Then he felt it. He felt the chills rise up his spine. There were whispers surrounding them and it almost felt like that scene from _Beauty and the Beast_. Jihoon didn’t question it because his lips were against Soonyoung’s and there were hands on his back. One moved up his neck and the other held tightly onto his waist.

He shifted his knees a bit, not once releasing Soonyoung’s lips for more than a second. Just enough to breathe in some oxygen between them only for it to be taken away again. It was messy and it was loud and uncomfortable and Jihoon could taste the mint and the jjigae, the kimchi and the mandu they had for meals. He was sure Soonyoung could taste it on his own tongue too.

Jihoon pulled Soonyoung closer, almost causing them to lose balance on the chair. Soonyoung followed, quick reflexes caught him just in time before they hit the computer table. Still, Jihoon wasn’t bothered. He continued to kiss Soonyoung, catching Soonyoung’s lips with his own, giving him little nibbles then smoothing out the sting with kitty licks. Their breathing was heavy between them, loud inside the studio booth. The chills were different and the atmosphere hot and heavy with something else.

“Alright,” Seungcheol announced, opening the door to the booth, “the president said we can--WHAT THE FUCK!”

They pulled apart, lips red, swollen, and wet. Their fringes stuck to their foreheads from the heat between them. They were both panting heavily and their cheeks were equally pink. Seungcheol was turned away while covering his eyes with his hand, the other one gripping the doorknob tightly.

Soonyoung tucked his head between Jihoon’s jaw and collarbone. Jihoon’s hands were still tangled through Soonyoung’s hair and he couldn’t believe he wanted to stay two inches tall. Soonyoung began laughing, the rumble deep and vibrating through to Jihoon which caused him to shiver.

“Sorry, Cheol,” Jihoon said with a smile on his face but seemingly unapologetic at all.

Seungcheol glared at them both. After a few moments of dark glaring and a look that informed them that Seungcheol was going to give them hell for this, Seungcheol sighed deeply. With a roll of his eyes, he stepped back out after whipping out his phone from his pocket. “Hello, _sajang-nim_? It’s Seungcheol. About Jihoon’s situation…”

“He’s not gonna let us live this down, is he,” Jihoon said more as a statement than a question, but Soonyoung nodded anyway from here his head was still tucked between his collarbones and jaw. Absentmindedly, Jihoon combed Soonyoung’s hair that pulled a soft and satisfied sigh from him.

“I’m glad I didn’t have to stay two inches tall,” Jihoon said just as absentmindedly, flinching when Soonyoung began kissing his neck.

“It doesn’t matter whether you blow up or you shrink down,” Soonyoung said, kissing all the way up to Jihoon’s jaw, smiling against the little shivers racking Jihoon’s spine until he pecked Jihoon on the lips. With a bright smile, he finished, “I’d carry you around in my pocket.”

**Author's Note:**

> basically the soonhoon equivalent of [this mondler moment](https://scontent-sjc2-1.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/s480x480/e35/20398393_926660780830099_3945964644438376448_n.jpg?ig_cache_key=MTU2OTY4MjYxNjQzMzQ4NDU2NA%3D%3D.2) because i'm a sucker for mondler and this was too cute to pass up. this was supposed to be set during DWC era but the comeback was just in time hahahah. also i had a moment of panic because i realized everyone had at least one line except for chan. OTL luckily i found a place where i could squeeze him one. hahahah. wonwoo on the other had, does not have any lines but i mention him a lot so...
> 
> HOW HYPED ARE Y'ALL FOR SEVENTEEN'S COMEBACK? THEY ALL LOOK GREAT. I HAVEN'T LISTENED TO SHOOT ME AND GO YET BECAUSE I CAN'T SEEM TO GET OVER HOW FUCKING GREAT SEUNGCHEOL'S VOICE WAS DURING CLAP'S CHORUS.
> 
> PS. #Happy_The8_Day #서명호_생일이다_IMMA  
> PPS. suddenly it feels so anti-climactic. hahahaha i'm sorry.
> 
> this is entirely unedited. i'll be collating all 50 fics into a chaptered fic (edited with possible additional scenes or something) after i post all of them. hahahaha.
> 
> the music that got me through writing this fic:  
> [Still (Arashi) by Mariko Hirohashi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjWtQrPKmHw)  
> [Style by Taylor Swift 1959 "Grease"-style by Post-modern Jukebox](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v1BdtnLqJio)
> 
> SCREAM AT ME: [personal twt](https://twitter.com/shinybicho), [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/shinybicho)


End file.
